Ippiki Okami Lone Wolf
by Snowflakes01274
Summary: 16 year old Serenity Litheas mysteriously shows up in Konohagakure one night and joins them in their ranks. What happens later on and who is she?-Rated T just in case something bad happens
1. Chapter 1

**Ippiki Okami - Lone Wolf (chapter one)**

16 year old Serenity Litheas mysteriously shows up in Konohagakure one night and joins them in their ranks. What happens later on and who is she?

I was walking along the road, my backpack secure on my shoulders, heading into a large, green forest. It was night time and bugs were buzzing in the night air. My dark blue eyes scanned the area and it seemed like any normal forest, except I knew better. I was heading to Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves. I stopped at a tree and leaped up, extending chakra to my feet to get a firm grip on a branch. I took a deep breath, rolled my shoulders, and then began jumping through the trees, heading northeast to the village that surely lay ahead.

I was dressed completely in black, wearing a long sleeved shirt and black leggings. My shinobi sandals were pure black and they made a soft, rhythmic tapping sound as I landed on each branch to jump to the next. I was focused on being fast and I didn't notice anyone following me. As I was leaping ahead, something flew at me in the air and I noticed it a split second before it reached me and bent down as I landed on a thick, oak tree branch.

The kunai was embedded in the tree a few feet above my head. I slowly stood up and looked around; knees bent and ready to dodge if more kunai came at me. I heard leaves shuffle and I relaxed my posture to signify I didn't want to fight. Shadow's encircled me quickly and as they stopped I was surrounded by three people. I inspected each of them and realized they were Konoha ninjas. I raised my hands up in the air in surrender and said calmly "I'm not looking for a fight."

The tallest ninja, a man with silver hair that hung to the left side of his head, stepped forward. A mask was covering the lower left of his face and his forehead protector that bared the emblem of Konoha was slung over his left eye. He spoke, "state your business," I blinked innocently and he added, "If you don't, we will be forced to take action against you." I shrugged and said "I'm just traveling to Konohagakure to seek a life there, nothing more, nothing less." He blinked, expecting a different answer and said slowly "A normal traveler would be walking there, not jumping through trees." 'He has a point there,' I thought silently to myself, 'oh well...' I straightened up further and declared "I trained myself in my ninja ways," it was partly true, "so may I please carry on?"

A blond boy my age with blue eyes and whisker-like marks on his face whined and said "Come on Kakashi-sensei, can we just let her go? I haven't eaten since yesterday! I can go for a huge bowl of Ichiraku ramen right now with-" The last person, a kunoichi with short, pink hair and green eyes interrupted him and said with an annoyed voice "Be quiet Naruto! This could be very important! What if she's an assassin or something?!" I chuckled at this "If I was an assassin, you wouldn't have seen me in the first place."

The man with the silver hair named Kakashi sighed and said "Well we might as well escort her on our way back, is that okay with you Miss...?" I grinned happily "Serenity Litheas, a pleasure to meet you, and yes that would be very kind of you to escort me back." The three ninjas started running through the trees, with me following them behind. I was staring at the blond that was named Naruto 'I have a feeling I've saw him before...but I could've sworn I never saw him in my life! This is weird...'

I was thinking about it before Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto stopped ahead of me at the edge of the trees. I stopped right next to them and breathed a sigh of relief. There ahead of me stood Konohagakure. The village had a lot of buildings standing tall in colors of mostly orange, red, blue, and purple occasionally. A huge mountain towered behind it with five faces, four were men and one was a woman.

"Wow," I breathed out, "how pretty!" Naruto straightened proudly and thumped his fist against his chest "Isn't it?! And one day I'm going to become the Hokage!" I laughed at this and I said "Pretty big dream there!" He grinned and replied "But Grandma Tsunade is the Hokage for now." Kakashi stepped forward and then looked over his head at me. "Come on, Serenity, I'll lead you to the Hokage right now so you can speak to her about moving in." I nodded and followed Kakashi as he led the way through the village. Naruto and Sakura followed behind until Naruto saw a ramen stand with the words "Ichiraku" hanging over it, and dragged Sakura in after saying goodbye to Kakashi and I.

As we continued walking I noticed Kakashi reading an orange book that was titled "Icha Icha Paradise" it had a man chasing a woman on the front with hearts above their head. 'Oh geez...I have a pervert on my hands' I thought with a slight chuckle. I walked a little faster until I was right beside him. "So," I said casually, "what's the book about? By the way your reading it, it looks like a good read." I smirked a little when I saw him quickly put the book away and he said "Oh, you know, the usual, um, romance novel." I laughed a little and he looked at me curiously. "Reaaaaaallly," I drawled out, "usually Jiraiya rights _pretty_ perverted books." Now he was confused "You know Jiraiya? How?" I thought back on the first time I met him and I announced "He was peeking in the women's hot springs...let's just say I taught him a lesson or two and got to know him a bit when I was chatting with him, he even gave me signed books that he wrote," I paused then went on, "and he told me of the things he was thinking of making in his next book...hm but usual romance novel? I just can't seem to believe that!"

I was laughing a bit now as he looked at me and with what I could see, his mouth dropped in shock. "Wow, that's...shocking. Small world isn't it? Eheheheh..." I heard him mumble "Maybe later on I can ask her about what's in the next novel..." I looked at him and asked "So are we there yet?" I asked sarcastically. He came back to his senses and said "Huh? Oh, um, yeah it's right up ahead of us." I looked forward and a big, orange building loomed over us. "Pretty big" I muttered, and we walked inside.

Kakashi and I walked inside and walked up to two doors. He raised his hand to knock but before he did we heard "What's with all this paperwork?! I'm going to die in here if I do anymore! Shizune get me some sake!" Kakashi and I sweat dropped and he knocked. The room went quiet and then I heard some shuffling sounds and after a moment I heard "Enter!" I opened the door and walked in with Kakashi.

Before us was a woman who looked to be twenty-one. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a blue diamond tattoo on her forehead. She was wearing a gray shirt with a blue sash around her and blue pants. Over her shirt, she wore a green robe. She looked up from a huge stack of paperwork she was working on...and when I say huge I say there were other piles about three feet high! She spoke, "Kakashi who is this...?" He rubbed the back of his head and answered "My team and I found her in the woods as we were heading back to the village after our successful rescue of the Kazekage, Gaara." I jumped at the name Gaara and looked at Kakashi curiously "Gaara? Gaara of the Sand?" He looked confused for a second and then nodded. "I know him!" I chirped happily.

Tsunade looks at me for a second, and then back to Kakashi "Did she say who she was and what she's doing here?" Kakashi scratched his head and said "She said her name is Serenity Litheas, she states that she wishes to live here and has come here to ask for your permission. We found her jumping through the trees to the village and she states that she taught herself in the ninja ways..." Tsunade laid her chin on her hand and propped her elbow on the desk. "In that case, do you wish to become a ninja here? If you can pass the genin exams, and the chuunin exams are in a month, then you can join Team Kakashi since they have an empty position for a teammate due to some...unfortunate circumstances. Though I'm not trying to pressure you, I just want you to know the offers there."

I stared at her, shocked. I began to speak "Excuse me, Hokage-sama but I am not even a genin in this village, how do you know that I have what it takes to become a chuunin? I was simply using basic ninja skills when I was heading here, by putting chakra on my feet to be able to cling to a tree..." Tsunade looked at me with an interested look on her face "I am one of the three legendary sannins, and a medic ninja, I can tell just by looking at you that you have high chakra levels."

I looked at her in amazement, took a breath, and exclaimed "That's so cool! Can I be a medic ninja?!" She looked amused and said "Mmm...Your huge amount of chakra will make it difficult, since you need delicate chakra control for being a medic ninja, but I can teach you some of the basics, and, maybe, if you train long and hard enough you can heal a good sized wound." I looked on in awe at her "Really? Thanks! Oh and I have a question..." She raised her eyebrow and motioned for me to continue with her free hand. "Since you're a sannin...do you by chance know Jiraiya?" She smirked and replied "Hmm? Yes I do and how might you know him?" I grinned from ear to ear and replied "I caught him peeking in a women's hot spring that I was in and...Told him a thing or two. He's such a pervert!" Tsunade burst into laughter at that and said in between gasps "That's Jiraiya alright! Haha I see that someone other than me can keep him in line" I laughed along with her and I saw Kakashi's mask move up a little and I guessed he was smiling.

After a minute of laughing, we calmed down and Tsunade grinned "It's nice to meet you Serenity, you can come to my office any time you want to visit, oh and do you want to take that offer?" I nodded my head "I would love to, Hokage-sama." Tsunade leaned forward on her elbow a bit more and looked at me lazily as she said "Call me Tsunade; enough people call me Hokage-sama every day." I looked at her in shock "I could never! That is disrespectful!" She looked at me, amused by my shaken up look. She propped her other elbow on the desk and then leaned her head on both hands. "Are you questioning the Hokage?" She asked slyly. My eyes widened slightly and I shook my head "No way, um, and not anymore." We stared at each other for a while longer and both started cracking up. Kakashi just seemed to be reading his book again as we conversed, but now closed it.

I took a quick breath to calm down and then said "Hoka- I mean Tsunade, what's in the genin exam?" She gave me another look, sizing me up, before she replied "It's easy, it's just a written exam and then a practical." I laughed at the simplicity of it and replied "Sounds like I'll be going to the chuunin exams this year!" Tsunade grinned and said "I hope you like hot weather, because this year's exam is in Suna!" I groaned at that, I just got back from Suna, and now I had to go back!

Tsunade stood up and stretched her arms above her head and then let them fall down again. "Well, tell me when you wish to take the genin exams, I'm sure I can set up a private one so you don't have to wait until the end of the year to take it." I nodded my head in agreement "Thank you Tsunade, is it okay if I take it tomorrow?" She folded her arms and leaned on her left foot. "I don't see how that can be a problem, though do you think you can pass the written exam?" I laughed and replied "No problem, I studied a lot when I was in Suna, I know plenty about it!" Tsunade chuckled at my simplicity "Very well then, come here tomorrow at four p.m. I'll have an examiner come give you the exam." I bowed gratefully and said "Thank you Tsunade."

I jumped as I almost forgot and chuckled "Oh yeah! Is there a place I can stay at? I got so carried away I forgot!" I rubbed my head sheepishly and Tsunade laughed but then frowned. She took a deep breath in and said "I'm afraid there isn't a lot of room in the village right now, its summer and travelers are passing through here and sheltering in the extra houses and guest rooms..." Then she looked like she got an idea because her eyebrows went up and she went into a thinking pose, one arm was holding the other up, elbow propped on her hand and her other hand holding her chin. "The only place that has room at this time is the Uchiha compound, because so many people fear it for what happened a few years back."

I looked at her and said aloud "Uchiha... where have I heard that name before..." Tsunade looked at me with worry and said "Only two Uchiha's are left, one massacred the entire clan except for his brother; their names are Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke left for Orochimaru for power to kill his brother and Itachi now resides...in Akatsuki." I put my fist down on my other hand "I think I saw him in the bingo book on the way here!" She nodded "Well, stay there for now, you can choose any house you wish to stay in. And if anything weird happens, come straight to me. Nobody's been in that area of the village since Sasuke left." She looked over at Kakashi, who was ready to leave "Kakashi! Lead her to the Uchiha compound, please." He nodded his head and we started walking out.

Suddenly I remembered what Naruto said and I spun on my heel and asked "Oh yeah, I was listening to Naruto and, well, why does he call you Grandma Tsunade if you're so young?" An irritated vein popped up on her head and she muttered "Damn gaki, Naruto..." She took a breath and said "I don't tell this to a lot of people but...I'm actually 51. I'm changing my looks to 21 at the moment." I was surprised but I bowed to her and Kakashi and I left.

He took a few turns here and there and before I knew it we were standing below a gate with a fan crest on it. I raised an eyebrow and looked ahead. There were a bunch of white houses with orange rooftops and a few other colors here and there. It looked like nothing had ever happened to the place except that nobody was living there. I couldn't see any life here, no birds, beetles, or anything of the sort.

"Hmm...It's not that bad!" I said cheerfully, trying to liven up the mood as Kakashi just stared at the village. He shrugged, said goodbye, and left. I walked through the little village and stopped at a big house. "I don't know why," I stated slowly, "but this house gives me the creeps!" I walked inside anyways since I was tired and went to a medium sized room. There was a rack of kunai and a few shuriken along the wall and I breathed out. "Looks like this was a ninja's room..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ippiki Okami - Lone Wolf (chapter 2)**

I don't really remember what happened at the Uchiha massacre *shrugs* so I pretty much thought of most of it (most but not all of it). You can tell it's the Uchiha massacre right...?

________________________________________________

I plopped myself on the bed and dust flew up in the air. Grossed out, I took the sheets outside and shook them to get the dust out. It hung in the stale air; no wind was blowing throughout the area. "Weird," I thought out loud, "I could've sworn it was windy when I left the hokage's place." I shrugged and walked back inside. I laid the now fairly clean blanket on the bed and walked outside.

Coughing from the dusty air, I went out into the village again. It felt like the houses were watching me as I walked down the street. I saw the woods up ahead so I ran up to the edge of the trees and walked into the forest. As soon as I left the village, I heard bugs buzzing and the wind gently blew my hair to the side. I walked deeper into the woods and before I knew it I stopped.

Before me stood a target practice area that was used for throwing kunai knives. By the looks of it, it was used a lot. There were deep holes in the targets mostly where the bull's eye would be. I smirked and threw my arms down near my side. 7 kunai came into my fingers. I closed my eyes, breathed out slowly, and did a back flip in midair. When I was upside0down in mid-flip, I threw six kunai at where I sensed they were with my chakra spread out all around the area. I threw the last one at one of my other kunai while it was still in mid-flight. I heard 6 thuds from what I guessed were the targets. I opened my eyes and checked my aim.

All of them were bull's eye and I chuckled at the simplicity of it all. "Hmm, looks like it would be pretty tough for any average ninja, but for other's this is a piece of cake!" Just then, as if on cue to what I said, my stomach rumbled hungrily. I glared at it accusingly, and then sighed as I noticed how it was getting dark. I headed home quietly, feeling weird walking in the empty village. Finally, I reached the house and plopped myself on my temporary bed. Tired, I laid down, throwing the blankets over me; I closed my eyes for the night.

_I was running into a village at break-neck speed. It was eerily quiet without a villager in sight. I slowed to a walk, looking back and forth, searching. For what I didn't know but as I turned the corner I froze. Ahead of me was a blood splattered wall, and in front of it lay two bodies. My breath caught in my throat and I threw a hand up to muffle my scream. I took a deep, shuddering breath and walked on. I almost threw up as I saw bodies lying across the street; the dirt road was painted red with blood._

_I kept walking until I came up to a huge house, for some reason I stopped at this one and went in. I took a few twists and turns and ended up at two doors that were around seven or eight feet tall. I shoved the doors open and almost retched. Two bodies were lying next to each other in a pool of blood. I looked around the room and saw a young boy practically hyperventilating as he saw what I guessed was or __**were**__ his parents. There were tears in his eyes. I took a step closer to him but stopped stock-still as a figure walked out of the shadows_

_It was a young man, maybe even a teenager, with long, silk black hair tied in a low ponytail. He was wearing what my guess was ANBU clothes. He had a long katana, slung over his back. Long lines slanted downward below his eyes giving him a tired look. But the most captivating of it all, was his eyes. They were a bright ruby red that darkened to scarlet around three tomoes that were slowly spinning clockwise. The young boy looked up and managed to say through sobbing "Nii-san, Mom and D-dad, w-who did this?!" So the young man was his brother. I watched with an even gaze, something seemed to keep me frozen in my spot. I couldn't open my mouth to speak; only my eyes can follow the event unfolding before me and my ears to listen to it. The young men chuckled darkly, "I did, little brother." His brother's eyes widened more, and then he started shaking uncontrollably._

_"W-why?" The elder one answered calmly "To test my abilities." The young one stood up shakily and said "T-that's it?! You killed them all just for that?!" He didn't answer; he just stood there calmly watching his brother start shaking with fear and anger. He charged his brother, holding a kunai in both hands, screaming with tears flowing down his face as he ran. The man stood his ground, and then at the last second grabbed the boy's wrist, twisted the kunai out of his hands, and tossed him across the room. _

_I watched hopelessly as the boy started to whisper something. And then he got louder and louder until I could hear him. He screamed out "I-I don't w-wanna die!" And he ran outside. He was, of course, followed by his brother and even though I struggled to move, I couldn't go outside. I heard a scream that was cut short and then the elder brother walked in. He looked at his parents and then at me. His eyes flashed and I screamed in terror and squeezed my eyes shut._

I woke up sweating and breathing hard. The sheets were drenched and I sighed out loud and mumbled "What was that...?" It was dawn now as I got up and cleaned the sweaty sheets. I changed and put my hair up, putting all my gear on. When I came to Konoha, I was wearing normal clothes so that my shinobi clothes wouldn't slow me down. Plus, it could get really hot when you're wearing all that gear and your coming from Suna! I put on long black leggings and a shirt that went about halfway down my arm. It was skin tight but snug, so I wouldn't get it caught on anything and I could have easy movement. I strapped on two kunai pouches on each leg and one on my right arm. My katana, simple and efficient, was long and slender, and it was pure black. And finally, I slung my bag with my remaining stuff over my shoulders.

I turned and began to walk out, but I froze when I heard a noise. It was shuffling around somewhere in my room. I remembered last night's dream and twisted around. It was a raven on my windowsill. I relaxed slightly but stared at it curiously. '_There's something familiar about it but what can it be...Oh my god._' I sucked in a breath quickly and released it. It was like any ordinary raven except its **eyes. **It had that **guy's eyes**! The red eyes with the three tomoes' were staring intently back at me. I didn't know what it was but before I could react, it cawed loudly and flew back out the window.

I left the Uchiha compound quickly after that incident. Of course, I'd stay there still, but I am **not **hanging out there! I slowed down as I was walking up to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. My stomach growled. I groaned, I was in such a rush to leave I didn't eat! I walked up to the ramen shop and ordered three bowls of the ramen special. A minute or so later three steaming bowls of ramen were slid in front of me. Chopsticks in hand, I began to dig in to my first bowl. It was delicious! Just then I heard a loud voice outside and heard a declaration of "Here I come, ramen!!!" I sweat dropped at this; I mean someone really liked rame-

I couldn't finish my thought as Naruto busted in, skipping happily up to the seats. I chuckled slightly and said loud enough for him to hear "I should've guessed it was you Naruto!" He finally noticed me and he grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. I laughed and started eating again. He sat to the right of me and ordered...dare I say it? He ordered **thirteen **bowls of ramen. I could barely eat three! I stared at him, amazed, and finished slurping down my first bowl. I began on my second one, and Naruto was squirming around, eager for his food. I giggled...wait **giggled**?! Since when did I giggle??!! Still in a slightly shocked state, I slid my third, untouched bowl to Naruto. "You can have it," I said hollowly, dazed, "I have to do my genin exam today anyways, and I can't overeat." Naruto practically blinded me with his grin. Did he like ramen that much...? I shrugged, finally back to normal, and finished my ramen. I payed the owner and then waved goodbye to Naruto. By then all his food had come and he was slurping down the bowls at record speed. But he managed to look up, a couple of noodles hanging from his mouth, with chopsticks poking out. He managed to say "Goodbye Serenity! Thanks for the ramen...mmph!" As he finished talking, he immediately stuck his face in the bowl and began eating again.

I walked out of the shop and headed towards where I guessed the training area was. I mean, come-on, I highly doubt they'll be training **in** the village, with all the people? So I headed into the forest opposite of the Uchiha compound. I was happy when I saw up ahead a huge clearing that was clearly a training ground with all the training dummies and the little road of dirt someone most likely made by running over it repeatedly. And it was pretty impressive to, it went into the ground a little and the dirt was firmly packed. I leaned forward to get a closer look and suddenly I saw a huge dust cloud heading towards me, fast. Before I could move, a flash of green came straight up to me and **flipped **over me! The person, planted both feet firmly in the ground as they landed to stop themselves. The person turned around and I got a better look at them.

It was a boy about my age with a black bowl cut head. He had thick eyebrows and round, black eyes. He was wearing some kind of dark green suit with a lighter green jacket on top of it. He had a bandage wrapped around his right leg, but, by how fast he was running, I highly doubt he was hurt. His arms were also wrapped up and he wore what looked like orange leg warmers and shinobi sandals. He noticed I was looking him over, taking in what he looks like and his eye's lighted up and he struck a pose: one foot in front of the other with a thumb facing up in the air, giving me the thumbs up sign.

His lips twitched, ready for a smile, -and I thought **Naruto's** smile was blinding- he flashed me a grin. The sun used his white teeth to its advantage and shined...straight into my eyes. I covered my arms and screamed melodramatically "My eyes! My beautiful eyes!" Finally, he stopped and I sighed in relief. He was about to introduce himself, the corners of his mouth starting to lift up. I dove for cover like a bomb was about to go off, but before I could land my perfect leap for safety on the ground, he caught me.

"W-whoa your fast." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. He introduced himself "I'm Rock Lee, it's a pleasure to meet someone who looks so youthful!" Huh...ok that was not what I was expecting, but I replied "Serenity, pleasures...mine." I turned my head sideways, like a puppy, and said, "Your taijutsu is amazing, you must have worked hard to get that far!" Lee laughed and said loudly "The power of youth is amazing! You must endure it with hard work!" I stood up and brushed dust off of me. "Cool, do you have weights or something to help?" He stood up and lifted his leg warmers; I noticed the weights and whistled. "Not bad, that's really heavy." He did another pose, proud of his hard work.

I lifted my leggings, and he let out a gasp. Of course, I was wearing weights too, I believed in working hard on ninjutsu, that's what I'm best at. But I still level out my genjutsu and taijutsu abilities as best I can, because sometimes you can't defeat someone with just ninjutsu, so I did a little of everything else also. He calmed down now and shouted "You are very youthful! Your weights are double of what mine are! Would you like to meet my sensei? He is amazing at taijutsu and I want you to meet him!" I laughed and nodded to him. I mean, what the heck, I have until 4 p.m. to get to the hokage's place, and it's only 1 p.m. so why not?

He took off running and I followed him keeping an easy pace. Up ahead I saw white hair and my first guess was Kakashi. He was sitting on a bench reading "Icha Icha Paradise" again. Smirking, I did a few hand signs and muttered "Mienai no jutsu (invisible technique [a/n I think])"I disappeared from view and Lee looked back and forth wildly, confused. I walked up calmly to Kakashi and went behind him. I looked at what he was reading and almost gagged, but I kept my cool and said right next to his ear "Hello Ka-ka-shi~!"

He jumped high and turned around quickly, but of course, he couldn't see me. Then, he did something I didn't expect, he lifted his forehead protector. I leaned forward, curious of what could be under it, and screamed. I lost my focus and the jutsu faded, but I was scared to death so I didn't notice. That red eye, the same kind of eye I've seen in that guy's eyes in my dream and on the crows in the morning. I started shaking and backing up, but he just blinked and pulled his protector down, now knowing who it was. He walked up to me and asked "Serenity...?" I calmed down enough to talk and said breathlessly "W-what's that eye?" He laughed and leaned forward slightly and answered "It's called the sharingan; it's a very rare eye technique, bloodline ability."

I was scared out of my wits. I said in a weak voice "T-that guy had the same eyes..." Kakashi looked alert now and asked me "Where have you seen these eyes before?" I answered him, almost calmly, almost. "I saw them in a nightmare last night..." I didn't tell him about the crow because I wanted to see how he would react. His eye narrowed "What did you see in your dream? Because I highly doubt that was just a normal dream." I was worried now "U-um I'll tell you later, but anyways Kakashi, have you seen Lee's sensei? We were looking for him." He relaxed slightly, but I could tell he wanted to know more about my dream.

He smirked underneath his mask and answered "Oh, you mean Guy? He just lost a match against me and now, as he promised, is doing 500 laps around Konoha on his hands." My mouth dropped and I exclaimed, "How could you do something so cruel, Kakashi?!" When he heard that he sweat dropped and said with a shrug, "It's not my fault; he announced he would do that if he lost." I looked behind me and saw Lee wandering around looking for me still. I shouted out, "Lee! Over here!" He ran up to me and grinned. I told him what Guy was doing and he left in a hurry to find him. I waited there, Kakashi staring at me, and waited for Lee to come back.

Finally, after about 10 minutes, he came running up. He stopped next to me and said, "Guy-sensei wants to meet you later, but right now he's doing his part of the deal." I laughed as I saw his sulky look and patted him on the back. Trying to cheer him up I said, "It's no big Lee, I have to go take my genin exam anyways! Wish me luck you two!" I just realized the time; it was 3:55 p.m. and the hokage's place was **not** only five minutes away. Lee and Kakashi waved goodbye and I said "Looks like I can't walk this time!" I flashed through the hand signs and teleported out of there. What I saw last was their mouths hanging open and I laughed and went to go take my genin exam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ippiki Okami - Lone Wolf (chapter 3)**

**I'm going to be working on a Bleach story, because for all the time I haven't updated (sorry by the way) I've had major writers block and this idea for a Bleach story is floating around my head a lot. I'm hoping that if I try to get my mind off this story for maybe a week or two, then I'll get a lot of ideas =) I'll try my best to update when I can!!! My new Bleach story is going to be titled "Silent Snow" so when I post it up check it out!**

I felt a cool feeling pass over me for a moment as I appeared in another area. Once again, I was in front of the Hokage's place. I whistled and skipped up the steps into the building and walked through the two big doors.

Tsunade was talking to someone and I couldn't see their face because they were facing away from me. But from what I could tell it was a boy about my age with black hair in a ponytail. His hair spiked upwards in a pineapple-like fashion. I waited at the door, leaning against it with my arms behind my head.

My eyes were closed for about thirty seconds when I heard some movement. I popped my eyes open and noticed that Tsunade and the boy were staring at me. I walked forward and greeted the Hokage politely. She nodded and I stood there waiting. The boy was staring at me lazily and was leaning on his right foot with his hands in his pockets. Tsunade cleared her throat and announced brightly, "Hello, Serenity, this is your examiner for today. He's going to be an examiner for the chuunin exams. Since all he was doing at the moment was lazing about, I figured he can give you the genin exam." I nodded and followed him out, waving goodbye to Tsunade. He walked to a towering building and walked inside.

I realized it was a school when we walked into a classroom filled with kids of around the age of nine or ten. I shuffled myself side to side nervously when around thirty pairs of eyes looked my way. The teacher greeted us and asked "What can I do for you, Shikamaru? And who's this may I ask?" Shikamaru answered, "Hey, Iruka, do you by chance have an extra exam sheet? Serenity," he gestured to me, "needs to take the practical exam." Iruka looked confused, but nodded slowly. He walked to the back of the classroom and opened a cabinet. He took out a stack of papers and handed it to Shikamaru. Nodding gratefully, Shikamaru led me out.

We walked down the hall and turned into a classroom. It was empty and I sat down in one of the seats in the back row. I spoke to Shikamaru, "Hey, um, thanks for using your free time for me, Shikamaru." He walked up to me and handed me the test. I nodded, sat down, and worked on the exam. It was easy, just asking simple questions like what is chakra and naming the ranks of ninja.

Ten minutes later, I finished and handed it to Shikamaru. He raised his eyebrows and asked "So fast? That took me at least twenty minutes because of the size of it." I shrugged and answered nonchalantly, "It was easy, I studied a lot in Suna about ninja." I sat back down and let Shikamaru correct my exam. Five minutes later, he closed the packet and sighed. I heard him mumble, "So troublesome," before he looked up and said straight to me, "I'm still surprised that I'm saying this but...you got them all correct. Great job."

He stood up and we walked outside to what looked like a training ground with three different targets, each one about fifteen feet further then the other. I stood behind the throwing line with Shikamaru and he gestured impatiently towards the targets. I laughed and said "You're kidding, right? This is easy!" I heard a snort inside my head and I thought _'Not now.' _I heard a few mutters but it quieted down. I focused on what was going on and threw three kunai at the targets. They all hit the targets right in the middle, bull's eye. I heard Shikamaru announce, "One last thing," he took a breath and asked me to make at least three clones, each with different appearances.

I turned my head to the side a little and asked, "Like a henge?" He nodded and I did a few hand signs, pushing chakra into my hand seals. I muttered, "Shadow clone jutsu, henge." Ten clones poofed up in smoke. I looked around and saw an old man, the Hokage, a teenager boy, Shikamaru, a little girl, an old woman, Kakashi with his book, Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya. Shikamaru looked surprised to see so many and reached out to touch the clone with his face. The clone sighed and muttered "What a drag." Shikamaru was shocked for a moment, but gestured me over.

I walked behind him and we reached a desk. He went behind it and opened a drawer, motioning me over. I came up behind him and saw an assortment of leaf headbands. He tossed the forehead protector at me and I grabbed it. He then motioned with his hand to another drawer with sashes of all colors inside. I pointed at one and he tossed it at me. Grabbing it, I noticed it was black silk as I attached the leaf shinobi protector onto it. Tying it on my forehead, I waved farewell to him and walked slowly back to the middle of the village.

Deciding to go and see Naruto, I muttered "Multi-shadow clone jutsu." Around 100 clones popped up around me, I could've made more but that would have wasted chakra. They nodded at me and scattered, searching in all directions. I relaxed on a bench and waited for them to disappear once they gathered information on where Naruto is.

Five minutes later, they poofed away, leaving me with the information they gathered. From one of the clones, I got an image of a large clearing with a forest surrounding it. A waterfall towered high up into the air. I saw Naruto talking to Kakashi, a guy standing beside him.

The man was a tall, sturdy looking man. He had brown hair and a metal…head guard? The guard went down his face and he was smirking a little looking at Naruto. Kakashi handed Naruto a piece of paper and explained to him how to use it. From where my clone was positioned I only caught the words 'chakra' and 'paper'. I swung my legs off the bench and headed to the, from what I could make out, training grounds.

When I reached the grounds, I saw Naruto glaring at a…leaf? He held it in his hand, his brow furrowed in concentration. He was surrounded by his shadow clones doing the same thing as him. Kakashi was leaning against a tree, reading "Icha Icha Paradise" again. And the brown haired guy had a bunch of...totem poles surrounding him? He had writing on his hand that he was holding towards Naruto and his group of clones that read "Stabilize," on it. I turned towards Naruto and ran up to the one that felt like they had the most chakra, guessing that it was the real one, went right in front of their face, and asked "Whatcha' doin'?" loudly.

Apparently he didn't notice me because he jumped up, ripped his leaf accidently, and fell on his butt. I laughed a little and he pouted. I raised an eyebrow as he switched personalities. He jumped up with a grin on his face.

Kakashi looked up from his novel and noticed that I was here. He stood up and tucked his book into his pouch. Casually, he walked up to us and stood in front of us for a minute, as Naruto and I chatted, oblivious to his presence. After he cleared his throat, Naruto and I noticed him standing there. Naruto turned around and started to focus on his main task, training. I started talking to Kakashi.

"Hi, Kakashi, how are you today?" I asked in a simple manner. He answered, "I'm doing fine, and you?" I shrugged my shoulders slightly, answering, "I'm doing good, what is Naruto doing?" Kakashi was watching Naruto and his clones glaring at the leaves as he answered, "He's working on his wind element training." I raised my eyebrows and said, "Really? Oh, before I forget, what was that paper?" He took a piece of paper out of his vest and held it between his pointer and middle fingers, holding it up to me. He spoke, "It's a type of chakra paper, it reacts to your chakra and it tells you what chakra property you have. It wrinkles if you have a lightning property, cuts in half if its wind, burns if its fire, turns wet if it's water, and crumbles if it is earth." I was intrigued by this and asked, "Can I try?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and handed me the paper. I turned around quickly and pushed chakra into it. The paper cut in half, got wet, crumbled, wrinkled, and then burned. I was frustrated and muttered in my head, "Dumb wolf," and turned around. There were only ashes in my hands now and I told Kakashi, "It wrinkled and burned." I had my reason for not telling him, maybe later if I trust him enough, but not now. I slight chuckle resounded and my head and a smooth, low voice muttered, _**"Sure you will, sure you will." **_I pushed the voice to the back of my head and focused on the present.

Kakashi's eye was wide in surprise and he asked, "You have two chakra affinities...already?!" I nodded slowly, moving my head up and down, and shrugged carelessly. Taking a deep breath in, I asked, "Is that a bad thing?" He shook his head, eye still wide and answered, "No, it's just rare to have two chakra properties. For you it looks like lightning and fire chakra properties," his voice got lower, "just like Sasuke Uchiha." I sat down and watched Naruto.

Bored, I asked, "So, why is he glaring at leaves, is that supposed to help in his training?" Kakashi nodded and answered, "Right now he is trying to split the leaves in half." I asked casually, "Is there something I can do to train my lightning and fire properties?" He looked down at me, I was laying on my stomach, my head propped up by my hands, as he answered, "It takes a long time to train your chakra affinity, and you have two. Naruto is shortening his time by using shadow clones." I nodded my head and answered nonchalantly, "I can do that much, what else?"

If he got any more surprised, he probably would have a heart attack. He looked at me cautiously and asked, "And how do you know this move?" I shrugged and answered, "Jiraiya used it at the hot springs, and I forced him to teach me. At first he told me no, but I threatened that I would warn everyone I know about a pervert in the area and he taught it to me." Kakashi sweat dropped at that comment and asked, "How many?" I turned my head slightly to the side and spoke, "How many what?" He sighed, "Clones." My eyes lit up and I proudly said, "Last time I counted, around 100."

He looked shocked again and I laughed internally. This was going to be fun. I stood up and looked at him, "So, what can I do to train?" I casually questioned. He shook his head back and forth and muttered, "Impossible," lowly to himself, but told me, "You can start off by doing what Naruto is doing." I furrowed my eyebrows and asked, "But that's for wind property, isn't it?" He shook his head, "No, It's also good focus for other chakra properties, I want half of your clones to focus on leaves thinking of steady and heat for fire and quick and shocking for lightning."

I was confused but I nodded my head and turned towards a tree. I said loudly, "Shadow clone jutsu." Around 110 clones popped up and we grabbed a leaf from the tree I picked to use. And the training began.


End file.
